1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a molten glass recirculating apparatus and a method of using the same, and more particularly to a molten glass recirculating apparatus that utilizes a riser chamber to circulate the molten glass in a molten glass pool, and methods of using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The need for agitation of molten glass in a glass melter is well known. Thus, in order to insure this agitation, an air bubbler system which is part of a patented waste vitrification system (U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,188,649 and 5,340,372, the disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference) has been used widely in glass melters, such as Duramelters.TM.. Duramelters.TM. are waste glass melters that utilize electric joule heating to vitrify various types of wastes. Bubblers have been used in DuraMelters.TM. to provide better mixing and circulation of the molten glass and better heat transfer between all portions of the glass pool, thus increasing melting rates of the glass and improving the uniformity of glass temperature in the glass pool.
Although utilizing bubblers of this type in melters increases melting rates of the glass and provides the additional benefits noted above, these conventional bubblers have certain limitations, and disadvantages. These may include splashing of molten glass on the plenum refractories and melter lid, accelerated refractory wear, difficulties in the measurement of glass melt level, and inability to stop operation of one or more of the bubblers at any time. Furthermore, bubblers are difficult to replace and maintain, especially in certain radioactive waste melters, where remote maintenance is required.
Therefore, it would be beneficial to provide a system which overcomes these drawbacks of the prior art.